GIRL or BOY?
by SapphireBlue24
Summary: DJ, short for Danial Jordan, a 17 year old boy are great friends with the Specialists and rooms with them. But what happens when a secret of DJ's are reveled? And who is this DJ exactly? How will this effect their friendship (and relationship)?
1. The 'important' news

**Hey all! I got the idea for this story when I read 'Dansei to Josei!' by YukariMusa and 'Take Your Hat Off' by MusalovesRiv-and-IloveKICK.**

**If YukariMusa or MusalovesRiv-and-IloveKICK read this story, here's a message for you: Please please please update your stories (respectively).**

**Anyway, please enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The 'important' news**

**No POV:**

"Hey, DJ!" Sky waved to DJ, a 17 year old boy, and ran to where he was as the other Specialists ran to catch up with him.

"Whoa, slow down dude. So, what's the 'important' news that you can't wait to share with me?" DJ putted air-quotes at the 'important' part.

Six friends, which are Sky, Helia, Riven, Brandon, Nabu and Timmy are all 18 year old boys who attended Red Fountain, school for Heroes. Nabu is a wizard but he attends Red Fountain for special training with Headmaster Saladin. DJ, although a year younger than the Specialists, are great friends with them and rooms with them.

Sky rolled his eyes at DJ's reaction but continued anyway.

"As I was saying, today we are going to Alfea."

"For?" DJ raised an eyebrow. _I hope it's not what I think it is they're going to Alfea for._

"We're having lunch with our girlfriends after class." Brandon squealed, earning himself a glare from Sky, who wanted to do the explaining.

"That's your 'important' news, Sky? To tell me you're all going on a group date with your girlfriends?" DJ laughed. "And BTW Brandon, you sounded like Stella just now."

"Well, it's important to me." he replied sheepishly.

"Wait, how do you know my girlfriend is Stella?" Brandon asked, confused.

"I don't. It's just, just now you sound like... What?! Your girlfriend is Stella? _The_ Stella that loves shopping? _The_ Princess Stella of Solaria? _That_ Stella?!" DJ exclaimed. _How come she didn't tell me before?_

"Yes, how do you know?" Brandon replied narrowing his eyes.

"Dude, you must have a future eye." Nabu joked.

"I doubt it." DJ muttered. _Just lucky. Or a coincidence._ "So, who's your girlfriends?" he asked the other Specialists changing the subject.

"Bloom."

DJ raised an eyebrow. _What?_

"Flora."

His eyes widened at her name. _Am I hearing right?_

"Layla."

His jaws dropped at that name. _I must be dreaming._

"Tecna."

By now, DJ's eyes are wide open and his mouth is threatening to trap a fly. _Him too?_

"Um...DJ? Are you okay?" Timmy asked, full of concern for his friend.

He shook his head a bit to clear his mind and replied with a "I'm fine." and managed out a weak smile.

"What about you? Who's your girlfriend?" he asked Riven, changing the subject, again. "Don't have one, and won't have one." he replied.

"Why?"

"No reason."

"He's in love with Musa." Brandon said.

"Yeah, he's in love with the Superstar and Princess Musa of the Harmonic Nebula." Nabu teased his friend.

"I am not." he replied, a bit defensively.

"Whoa dude, no need to get all worked up." Brandon said putting his hands in a surrender manner.

"I wonder how Musa will react when she sees him like this." Sky joked.

"You say one more word, and you won't see tomorrow ever again, blondie." Riven threatened Sky.

"Jeez, what's got your pants in a twist? I was only joking."

"So DJ, what's with the shock face just now?" Helia asked DJ.

"Nothing," he started. "it's just that I can't believe you five are dating my... - " DJ stopped and quickly covered his mouth with his hands.

"Your?" Nabu asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Um... Class's 'bout to start, why don't we continue this conversation later?" with that DJ ran off to his next class leaving the boys suspicious.

"He's hiding something." Sky stated.

"Obviously, but what?" agreed Brandon.

"I wonder what he's about to say before he cut himself off?" wondered Timmy.

"Guys, show some respect. Let's not barge into his personal problems. Class 'bout to start, let's just go to class." Helia said.

"Always the respecter, like Flora." Nabu joked.

"Like girlfriend, like boyfriend." Riven smirked.

The guys laughed and headed to their next class: Reflex Defenses.

* * *

**How was it? Hope it's good. Please review!**


	2. The group date

**Chapter 2 is UP! And I just wanna say thanks to wildlife1103 for reviewing Chapter 1, so: THANK YOU! Anyway, ENJOY!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The group date**

**No POV:**

**After class...**

"Come on DJ, it'll be fun. Besides, Riven also don't have a date." Sky knocked on DJ's room door that he shared with Riven and Helia trying to get him to hang out with them and their girlfriends.

"No, I don't want to." DJ replied from behind the locked door.

"Please?"

"Ugh...Fine." he sighed in defeat and opened the door.

"Yay! Finally the kid decided to grow up and go on dates." Brandon cheered.

DJ glared at him and said, "Just because I'm a year younger than you all doesn't mean I'm a kid. And I'm just going for fun."

"Whatever."

The boys get changed and get on their hoverbikes. After 10 minutes, they reached Alfea to find a group of 5 girls at Alfea's front gate. The boys got off their hoverbikes and went to greet their respective girlfriends except for Riven, who leaned against his bike and rolled his eyes at the scene in front of him. When the girls spotted DJ, they all ran to hug him, one after another, leaving the boys a bit jealous curious and suspicious.

"Hey girls!" DJ hugged the girls.

"Hey! How is Red Fountain?"

"Good. Not bad and it's quite fun, actually."

"You girls knew him?" the boys asked in unison.

"What do you mean? Don't you know that - " Stella got cut off when DJ quickly covered her mouth.

DJ whispered something Stella. She look at him, confused, but shut up anyway.

"Know what?" Brandon asked his girlfriend.

"She doesn't mean , um, who's this?" Flora fiddled nervously with her fingers.

The boys looked at her, confused and suspicious as if knowing she's hiding something.

"I'm DJ, short for Danial Jordan." DJ introduced himself. _I hope none of the boys suspect me._

"Cute." Stella said returning to her boy-crazy self.

"Hey!" Brandon exclaimed, jealous.

"But not as cute as my Brandon here." Stella added kissing Brandon on the cheek.

The Winx and Specialists laughed.

"So, ready to hit Magix Town?" DJ asked.

"Sure." the boys got on their hoverbikes and their girlfriends got on behind them.

"Yo Riven! Race you to Magix Town." DJ told Riven using their build in walkie-talkie helmets that allows the Specialists to communicate with each other.

"You're on." he replied. "Ready when you are."

"Ready. Set. GO!" with that the two boys roared their engines and took off at a high speed, each wanting to win the race.

"I swear, she never change." Stella complained trying to fix her hair after the boys raced off, kicking up a cloud of dust.

"Yeah, I miss racing with her." Layla sighed. "Ever since - "

The boys all turned to Stella and asked, "She?"

"Er...Whoops, did I say _she_? What I mean is that _he _never change." she laughed nervously.

"How do you know him?" Brandon asked.

"Um..."

Sensing Stella's uneasiness, Tecna interrupted saying, "Let's go, DJ and Riven are going to reach Magix Town soon. And if we keep them waiting, I have a feeling they won't be too happy."

Stella gave Tecna a thankful smile.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go." Sky said and sped off towards Magix Town.

The boys followed suit. When they reached Magix Town, they saw DJ and Riven in Magix Burgeria, where they're having their lunch and saw that they have already ordered their burgers and are half-way finishing them.

"Took you guys long enough." DJ stated when they have sat down.

"Stella and Brandon were chatting and don't want to leave." Layla explained, sarcastically.

"Figures." Riven muttered.

After they eat their lunch, Stella dragged them to the mall.

"Not again, Stella." Layla groaned.

"Well, what do you want to do then? There's nothing more fun than shopping." Stella huffed.

"How 'bout we watch a movie?" Flora suggested.

"Hey, good idea, Flo." Bloom complimented her.

"Thanks." Flora blushed and smiled at Bloom.

The Winx and Specialists went to the movie theater in the mall.

"So, what movie shall we watch?" Sky asked the girls.

"The Hunger Games." Layla said.

"No, The Maze Runner." Bloom argued.

"Girls, how 'bout something a bit less scary?" Flora asked quietly.

"Hey, I heard there's a new movie, BigHero6, I think. How 'bout we watch that?" DJ suggested.

The others think about this movie and nodded excitedly.

"Great, BigHero6 it is then." Sky confirmed and went to the counter to buy the tickets while Bloom bought the popcorn and drinks.

When they're going into the theater, someone suddenly bumped into DJ causing him to stumble a bit. When he stumbled, the hat that he always wore slipped from his head a bit causing him to quickly hold onto his hat while fixing it back onto its original place on his head **(without taking off his hat)**. This action did not go unnoticed by the Specialists, thus making them suspicious of DJ.

"Are you alright, Mu - I mean, DJ?" Stella asked quickly covering her mistake.

"Yeah, I'm fine." was his reply.

_'Why is Stella so concern about DJ and how did he know the girls?'_ Brandon thought jealously, but he quickly shook it off thinking that Stella's just looking out for one of her many friends.

"Come on, Brandon! Are you planning on standing there or what?" Riven yelled out to his friend.

Brandon shook his head, again and saw that the others were already in the theater. He yelled out a reply and quickly ran into the theater. When inside the theater, he proceeded to find a seat beside Stella, but found that Stella was already siting beside DJ and were in a deep conversation with him and Flora, who was siting at DJ's other side. He felt jealous that DJ was receiving more attention than him from Stella.

"Hey Brandon! The movie's about to start, when are you planning to come take a seat?" DJ called out to him.

Brandon quickly took his seat just as the movie's starting.

**After the movie...**

"That movie was very sad." sobbed Flora.

"Yeah." Tecna agreed. "It's a pity Tadashi had to die trying to save Professor Callaghan, but what devastated me was the Professor doesn't even appreciate the gesture."

"Yeah."

They walked around the mall a bit in silence.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Brandon asked with fake cheerfulness, wrapping his arms around Stella and pulling her closer to him.

"Um...Brandon?" Stella started.

"Yes, Stella?" Brandon replied.

"Are you alright?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be?" _Don't tell me she thinks I'm insane and would rather want DJ than me._

"It's just that you've been acting strange since before the movie even started."

"Um...I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"About how we use to have so much fun together and all that stuff, you know?"

"Um...Okayyy. Since there's nothing wrong with you, I'm just gonna go talk to DJ, kay?" without waiting for an answer, Stella pried herself out of Brandon's grip and skipped to where DJ was, talking to Layla and the three shared a laugh together.

This action made Brandon's heart sink. For the whole day, Brandon did things unenthusiastically. At the end of the day, the boys dropped the girls in front of Alfea.

"Bye Sky." Bloom said giving Sky a kiss on the lips.

"'Night Bloom."

"Goodnight, my beautiful Flower." Helia told Flora taking, bowing and kissing the back of her hand lightly like the gentleman he is.

"Bye Helia." Flora giggled.

"See ya later, Nabu."

"Until then, Layla."

"So, um...bye? I guess." Timmy said shyly.

"Yeah...bye." Tecna said giving him a quick peck on the lips making the both of them blush as red as a tomato.

"Bye Stella."

"Bye Brandon." Stella said giving Brandon a bear hug and a kiss. "Bye DJ." she hugged DJ "Hope you have fun at RF and don't forget us.", not aware that this action make Brandon more jealous than he already is.

"I wouldn't dream of it." DJ replied laughing. _Silly Stella._

The girls waved goodbye to the boys once more and ran into Alfea, not wanting to miss curfew in a few minutes. The boys wait for a few more seconds before riding back to Red Fountain. Upon reaching their dorm, DJ immediately go and took a shower.

"Hey Brandon, what's wrong with you today?" Sky asked his best friend as the boys crowded around him.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"There's something, we can see it from the look on your face." Helia said.

"So what is it? Are you gonna keep us waiting?" Riven snapped.

"Fine. It's DJ." Brandon sighed.

"What's up with him?" the boys asked in confusion.

"I think Stella's gonna dump me for him." _I really hope not._

"Are you for real?" Nabu exclaimed in disbelief. "Stella won't dump you anytime soon."

"I don't know. Haven't you all observe how she keep spending a lot of time with DJ?"

"His actions and him knowing the girls are very suspicious. I can't deny that. But I don't think Stella's preparing to dump you."

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

"Right about what?" the boys turned around to find DJ coming out of the bathroom, fully cloth completed with his hat.

"Um...Right about the moves." Timmy stuttered.

"Yeah, we were saying that maybe Brandon's right about the moves to today's, er, test. Yeah, today's test." Nabu said trying to cover up what they were talking about.

"Okay then. Well, I'm gonna go to bed." with that DJ go into the room that he shared with Riven and Helia, though the boys are pretty sure he doesn't believe a word they said.

After DJ went to sleep, the boys also prepared for bed.

* * *

**What is the relationship between DJ and the girls? How will this effect the boys' and girls' current relationship? Read to find out in the next chapter. Review!**


	3. Attack of Nikola

**Hey! So so so sorry for the long wait. School is starting in a week, and there's a lot going on, what with preparing for school and all sorts. Chapter 3 is up! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Attack of Nikola**

**No POV:**

After class the next day, the Specialists and the Winx went to Magix for lunch, again. After lunch, they went to the mall (again).

"Come on Brandon! I'm going to the clothes, and you're coming with me!" Stella shouted in excitement dragging poor Brandon along to the clothes stores that are on sales.

"See? She won't dump you. She love you." Helia told Brandon reassuringly before he's drag away by Stella.

_'Maybe you're right'_ thought Brandon.

"Hey Sky, I'm going to the bookstore, want to come with me?" asked Bloom.

"Sure." the couple walked hand-in-hand to the bookstore in the mall.

"Helia, I'm going to the florists'."

"I'll come with you." Flora and Helia leave the others to go to the florists'.

"Nabu, let's go to the sports store!" Nabu agreed and he and Layla went to the sports store.

"Um...Tecna, do you want to go to the iPhone store? I hear that they have the new iPhone 7d+ out." Timmy asked his shy girlfriend.

"S-sure." the two shy couple go to the store leaving just DJ and Riven.

"Hey, I'm going to the music store. See ya later."

"Hey! Wait up, I think I'll also go with you." Riven and DJ went to the music store where after they purchased the CDs that they wanted to buy.

After their shopping trip, the Winx and Specialists met up outside Magix Mall. When Stella and Brandon came out, Brandon's hands was piled high with shopping bags that the others can't even see his face, while Stella only have one little tiny teeny weeny bag in her hands.

"So Stella, how many clothes did you buy this time, huh?" Layla teased.

"Hmm...let's see. Well, I bought four new dresses, seven new shoes, twelve..." they tuned her out while she kept on rambling about her shopping trip and what she bought and blah blah blah.

Suddenly, the sky darken and a fairy appeared out of nowhere. The fairy has a beautiful but evil-like look, she wore a long black with dark purple and green tone dress, and had her long sunset-pink dark blond hair up in a high ponytail. The fairy floated in mid-air, not needing any wings or have any need to transform.

"...and two new pairs of earrings." Stella finished her rambling and looked up, towards the sky to see the sky slowly being cleared away and the evil fairy.

"Um, girls? Is that who I think she is?" Layla asked.

"Nikola." Tecna confirmed.

"But I thought we defeated her last year, at Alfea?" DJ asked Tecna.

"Apparently not. As she's still here."

_'How does he know 'bout the battle last year? He just transferred to Red Fountain at the start of this year.'_ the boys thought suspiciously.

"Hey! Long time no see, _Jinx_." the evil fairy, Nikola sneered at the Winx as she floated down and landed in front of them.

"It's Winx." growled Stella.

"Whatever. Now, where is that friend of yours." Nikola asked, or more likely, demanded with a bored expression on her face while inspecting her beautifully manicured nails.

"Who?" Bloom with fake confusion.

"Don't act dumb. I was talking about Musa. Now where is she?"

"Why do you keep on coming for Musa anyway? What did she ever do to you? You didn't even told us the story before you start attacking us." Stella asked.

"That's because I'm the rightful Queen of the Harmonic Nebula." was her reply.

"Excuse me?" Layla said. "How can you be the rightful Queen?"

"Easy. I was once Musa's father, Ho-Boe's girlfriend and fiancee, but once that bastard Matlin entered his life, he dumped me for her. _Me_, the most beautiful woman and fairy there is for _her_, a spoiled little brat princess from another realm and just a lowly singer..."

Stella snigger at the part where Nikola said she's the most beautiful woman - not that she's not beautiful Nikola, but she's too vain for the others to see her true beauty - glared at her.

"Sorry, you were saying?" Stella asked and smiled sweetly at Nikola making her angrier by the second.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted by some spoiled git," she glared at Stella. "if I can't have Ho-Boe, nobody can. So I killed her mother, but to my anger, I can't kill her before Musa was born. Before Matlin's death, she gave the little spoiled princess a music shape necklace containing the power of the Harmonic Nebula. When I see that, I know that's my only chance to win over the Harmonic Nebula, so of course I want to get my hands on that necklace and then I will rule the Harmonic Nebula as the rightful Queen." Nikola explained in disgust cackling evilly at the last part.

"Musa? You girls are friends with Musa?" Riven asked perplex.

"Yes, Musa's our childhood and best friend." Flora explained to the confused Specialists.

"You're not getting your filthy hands on Musa. Not now, not ever!" Bloom told her.

"You had your chance." Nikola said, she flew up and shouted, "Tuneless Chord!"

A line of screeching music flow out of her fingers and onto the Winx and Specialists making them cover their ears in pain.

"Come on Winx!" Bloom yelled.

"WINX ENCHANTIX!" the girls transformed and flew up to eye-level with Nikola.

"Fusion Fire!" beams of fire shoot from Bloom's hands onto Nikola, but she just block them with a sonic shield which cause them to bounced back to Bloom knocking her to the ground.

"Bloom!" Sky yelled running towards Bloom.

"Magic Rainbow!" a yellow ball of sunlight forms in Stella's hands. She used it to lasso Nikola but fail each time as she always dodge them.

"Sound Reflect!" a wave of sound wave wash over Stella pushing her to the ground.

"Stella!" Brandon yelled running towards his Sunshine.

"Luxuriant Ivy!" Flora creates a sparkly green ball that releases thick grey-green vines coiling round Nikola.

Nikola just laughed and said, "Is that all you've got, little nature freak?" she mocked her. "Chopping Music!" a line of musical notes send themselves to work chopping away the vines around Nikola. She then points her hands, palm out towards Flora and yelled, "Anti- Nature Tune!" a not-so-relaxing tune makes Flora suddenly freeze and lose her balance causing her to fall towards the ground, luckily having Helia to catch her just before she crash to the ground.

"Flora! Flora, are you alright?"

"Laser Cage!" Tecna shot a green-yellow beam which trap Nikola in a round cage.

"That the best? Screeching Voices!" a screeching noise appeared out of nowhere and broke every glass in sight even the cage. Turning to Tecna, she yelled, "Tech Deflect!" making Tecna's system to overload and forcing her to land on the ground.

"Tecna, are you okay?"

"Morphix Attack Plasma Bolt!" Layla trew a pink Morphix ball at Nikola but with just a wave of her hands, the ball came flying back at Layla, causing an explosion and Layla fell back to the ground.

"Layla!" Nabu quickly went and helped her up.

"Ugh...how come we can't make even a dent in her?" Stella complained.

"She's gotten a lot powerful since the last time we battle with her." Tecna agreed after scanning her.

"Girls come on, let's converge our powers." Bloom suggested.

"No." DJ stepped forward, much to the boys confusion. "It won't work, you all don't have the same type of powers as her."

"Yeah right, and you do?" Riven smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course." DJ replied with a smirk of his own.

"But you're just a Specialist." Brandon stated.

"Just? Oh guys, I'm very offended" DJ replied with a hand on his chest pretending to be offended, whereas the boys just rolled their eyes at his drama. "You guys obviously haven't paid much attention to me." DJ said shaking his head and fake cried.

"Cut it out, Musa! Nikola's up there." Layla rolled her eyes, talking quietly to DJ but smiled nonetheless. "But I don't think you should revel your identity."

"Never mind. What kind of friend am I? Sitting there and watching my friends get attacked? Thanks but no thanks. MUSA WINX ENCHANTIX!" he or rather, _she_ transformed and flew upwards to be eye-level with Nikola.

"You want me? Well, here I am."

"Finally, the little coward princess decided to come out of hiding." Nikola mocked her.

"I have no idea how you are once my dad's girlfriend." DJ or rather, Musa tell Nikola, her anger rising. "Magic Bass Boom!" a flow of bright pink sound waves released from her hands and flew towards Nikola.

"ARGHHH! I hate these type of music." Nikola yelled as she struggled against the grasp of the soothing music.

"Tuneless Tunes!" a tuneless tune came out of nowhere and covered Musa's music.

"Sound Cage!" Musa shots a white and purple beam of energy to form a cage around Nikola and released loud classic rock music making her ears ring.

"Stop it! It hurts my ears!" she screeched covering her ears trying to block the loud music but in vain.

"Power of Sound!" Musa releases a light blue sonic waves towards Nikola, pushing her against the wall of a building.

"Come on Winx! Let's join Musa!" the girls joined Musa in battling Nikola. After a few minutes, Musa stop battling Nikola causing the girls to turn to her in confusion.

"It's no use. She's still not weak enough." Musa sighed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think I'm going to need the power of the Harmonic Nebula." she replied and took off the necklace that she always wore around her neck. "Power of the Harmonic Nebula!" she threw the necklace upwards and a bright light came out of it surrounding Musa and the girls.

When the lights faded, the girls were in a new transformation.

"Wow!" Stella breathed, amazed.

"What transformation is this?" Bloom asked Musa.

"Harmonix."

"Cool!"

"Come on girls! Let's defeat Nikola once and for all."

The girls joined hands and formed a semi-circle in front of Nikola.

"What do you think you girls are doing?" Nikola shot various sorts of spells at the Winx, but they, working as a team, managed to create a powerful shield in front of them.

"Reverberating Notes!"

"Power Swirl!"

"Fall Vortex!"

"Dazzling Spiral!"

"Storm of Numbers!"

"Fire Blade!"

The powers from six powerful Harmonix fairies each took a turn hitting Nikola. With each blow she received, she kept getting weaker and weaker. Then, the six powers mixed and swirled together making one great and powerful rainbow colored beam heading for Nikola. The beam hit her square in the chest.

"NOOOOOOO!" was her last words before she was defeated once and for all, and disappeared in a cloud of black fairy dust.

"Yay!" the Winx cheered floating down to the ground and de-transform while Stella changed Musa's outfit from a boy's to a girl's.

* * *

**Wow! This chapter is very long (it has around 1,757 words, counting only the story - normal word font****), 'cause I put the whole Nikola deal in this chapter. So, the boys found out that DJ is really Princess Musa of the Harmonic Nebula, what is their reaction? And more importantly, what is Riven's? Find out in the next chapter! And don't forget to REVIEW!**


	4. Musa is BACK!

**And Chapter 4 is UPPP!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Musa is BACK!**

**No POV:**

The Winx floated down to be greeted by the Specialists.

"Hey DJ! I didn't know you're a fairy." Brandon told DJ, aka Musa while embracing Stella.

"Um, guys? In case you haven't notice, I'm a girl. And my real name's Musa." Musa told them.

"Wait. So you're _the_ Musa?" Sky asked.

She nods.

"Superstar and Princess Musa of the Harmonic Nebula?" Timmy asked.

"Yep." Musa confirmed.

"The Musa that Riven's in _**lurve**_ with?" Nabu teased.

"Um..." Musa blushed.

"Hey!" Riven snapped.

"Oh, so Riven likes Musa? Am I right?" Stella smirked.

"I do not!" he replied somewhat defensively and stormed off.

"Yeah right."

"As if."

"Musa, now that Nikola's defeated, you can go back to Alfea!" Bloom said excitedly.

"Yeah. But I'm sure gonna miss Red Fountain's training. Though not Codatorta."

"Why do you go to Red Fountain in the first place anyway? I mean, couldn't you stay in your palace?" Timmy asked, curious.

"I could, but my dad want be to learn self-defense. You know, just in case my powers are stolen or something. So, yeah, that's pretty much why I go to Red Fountain in the first place. Besides, I've always wanted to try being a boy" Musa shrugged.

"Cool!"

They stayed at the mall until nightfall, then the boys dropped the girls back to Alfea. The girls went on their boyfriends' hoverbike, while Musa went to hers.

"You sure you wanna ride it? No offense, but now that we know you're a girl, it feels weird knowing a girl's driving a hoverbike." Nabu asked Musa.

"Hey! BTW, a lot taken. I still know how to ride this thing, you know. Just because you just found out I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't drive a bike. And Layla! Race you back to Alfea."

"You're on! Hey Nabu, mind if I drive this baby?" Layla asked her boyfriend, patting the bike.

"Er...Sure?" _Not really._

"Great, thanks!" the two switched places.

"Tecna, give us the starters!"

Tecna rolled her eyes and yelled, "On your bikes. Get set. GO!"

With that the two girls roared their engines and sped off towards Alfea.

"Whoa! Layla! I think you're over the speed limit!" Nabu yelled clutching tightly onto his girlfriend.

"Who cares?!" was her reply before she pressed the gas pedal harder.

"AHHHHH!" Nabu screeched hugging Layla tighter.

When the other Winx and Specialists except Riven **(he went back to Red Fountain after Nabu and Stella tease him)** arrived in front of Alfea **(at a slower pace than Layla and Musa)**, they found Nabu, Layla and Musa laughing at something Musa said.

"Dude, how's the ride?" Sky asked Nabu while the other boys crowded around for an answer.

"Oh not that!" Nabu groaned. "Remind me never ever get on a bike when it is Layla who's driving. No offense Layla" he called to Layla who was chatting with the Winx.

"A lot taken, thanks a lot!" Layla replied sarcastically.

"Was it really that bad?" Helia asked.

"No, it's just she's too fast." Nabu replied.

"Even faster than Riven?" Sky asked.

"She's practically riding at the max speed!" Nabu exclaimed.

"Holy macaroni!" Brandon said.

"So she won then?" Timmy asked.

"Apparently, no."

"WHAT?!" the boys exclaimed.

"Then, Musa's must have been even faster than her." Timmy concluded.

"Even faster than the speed limit." Nabu nodded.

"Man, these two are dangerous." Brandon shuddered.

"You said it, bro." Nabu patted Brandon on the back.

The boys laughed at Nabu's statement. After the boys said goodbye to their girlfriends and Musa, they headed back to Red Fountain. After the boys left, the Winx dragged Musa to see Ms. Faragonda.

"You're finally coming back to Alfea with us!" Stella squealed unable to contain her excitement.

"We get it, Stella. No need to yell for the whole world to know that I'm back in Alfea." Musa rolled her eyes.

When they get to Ms. Faragonda's office, Bloom knocked on the door and the girls went in.

"Yes girls? How can I help you?" Ms. Faragonda asked the Winx.

The girls parted to revel Musa.

"Oh Musa! You're back." the headmistress of Alfea rushed to embrace Musa in a bear hug.

"Ms. F...Can't breath..." Musa choked managing to get these words out.

"Oops silly me." Ms. Faragonda quickly released Musa.

"Hi, Ms. Faragonda." Musa greeted the headmistress.

"But why are you here?" Ms. Faragonda asked in confusion. "Nikola's not yet been defeated."

"Well, you'll be surprised to hear this but... We've defeated her outside Magix mall this afternoon." Musa explained.

"Oh?!" Ms. Faragonda sure is surprised. "Really? Well then Musa, you can come back to Alfea."

"Yes, yes I can."

The Winx squealed excitedly and embraced Musa in a group hug.

"Well girls, let's throw a party to welcome Musa back." Ms. Faragonda suggested. "And the end of Nikola."

"YAY!"

"Rest well, tomorrow is going to be a busy day." Ms. Faragonda dismissed the Winx.

The Winx went back to their dorm room.

"Finally, we're complete." Bloom said.

"Yeah."

"Let's have a sleepover in me and Layla's room." Stella said.

"Sure!" the girls scrambled off to shower, brush their teeth and change into their pj's and nightgowns. Then, they all gathered in Stella and Layla's room, ready for a sleepover.

* * *

**And that's chapter 4 (it's very short, I know ~_~) . Like it? Hate it? REVIEW!**


	5. The sleepover

**Woo Hoo! Chapter 5 is here!**

* * *

**Replies to reviews:**

**Random915: Thanks! Glad to hear that. Here's chapter 5.**

**Sugarvanna: Haha! Here's chapter 5.  
**

**Alex winx club: Thanks. I'll try. And yes, it's hilarious! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The sleepover**

**Bloom's POV:**

After I have showered, brushed my teeth and changed into my pj's, me and Flora went to Stella and Layla's room to find Musa and Tecna already there.

"Come sit down, you two are the last ones." Stella called to me and Flora.

Me and Flora sat down between Stella and Tecna, me at Stella's side and Flora at Tecna's.

"So, what are we gonna play tonight?" Stella asked excitedly. "It's been so long since we have a sleepover with Musa."

"Yeah." the rest of us agreed.

"How 'bout truth or dare?" Musa suggested.

"Ugh...I hate that game." Tecna complained. "The dares you all give are not logical."

_I love that game._

"Great idea, Musa! Let's play it." Stella squealed excitedly completely ignoring Tecna's complaints.

"Who's first?" I asked.

"ME!" Layla and Musa shouted at the same time.

"I said it first." the two looked at each other and said in unison.

"No, me." again at the same time.

The two then laughed.

"Seriously, I'm first." Musa said after the laughter died down.

"No, I'm first." Layla corrected her.

I shook my head. These two are always competing, it's a wonder how they're such best friends.

"Girls, how about you two play rock paper scissors to decide who's first?" Flora suggested calmly.

"Fine." Musa and Layla replied.

They played and Musa won.

"Not fair." whined Layla clearly not satisfied that she's not the first.

"Sorry, LayLay. But rules are rules. They're not there for nothing." Musa smirked at Layla.

"Says the one who's always breaking the rules." Layla stuck her tongue out at her.

"Come on girls, let's start the game." I said eager to get started.

"Okay Musa, truth or dare?" Stella asked.

"Dare of course." Musa smirked.

**Musa's POV:**

The girls huddled together and discussed what dare to give me while I just sat there watching them with a confident look. I'm not afraid of whatever dare they give me.

"Okay Musa, we dare you to..." Stella started after they broke up their group discussion.

"Prank call Prof. Griselda." Bloom finished.

"Here's the phone." Tecna handed me the my phone.

"Seriously?" I gaped at them and they have a satisfied look on their face. "That's the best you can come up with?" I asked and their satisfied face fell.

Ha! No way am I giving them the pleasure of watching me squirm.

"Well then, prank call her." Layla said.

"Fine." I dialed her number.

"Remember to put *65 **(or whatever it is)** so that she cannot detect us." Flora warned me.

"All righty." I putted *65 before her number, press call and putted it on speaker.

"Hello?" Griselda snapped into her phone.

I changed my voice an octave higher and said, "Is this Griselda Melinda Arenas?"

"Yes. Now who is this and what do you want? And make it snappy." she replied quite rudely, as she always does..

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm...Natalie and I need you to answer some questions." I told her.

"Whatever."

"Great. First question: what do you do when you wake up first thing in the morning?"

"Look in the mirror and admire myself." she replied after a minute of hesitation.

Stella nearly gagged.

"Second question: what underwear pictures do you prefer to wear?"

"Hmm...Pink unicorns with rainbows or Disney Princesses. I don't mind which."

I looked at the girls and saw that Bloom was trying hard not to laugh while Layla was stuffing her fingers in her mouth.

"Third question: do you sing in the shower? And if you do, how often? Always, sometimes, rarely, never?"

"Sometimes."

"And what kind of song do you sing?"

"Is this a prank call?"

"No ma'am. We just need to...confirm your bio. You see, there are somethings where we don't have enough of your information."

"Okay. Well, I usually sing The Barbie Song."

"Can you sing a part for me?"

We heard Griselda clear her throat and started singing.

_Hiya, Barbie!_  
_Hi, Ken!_  
_You wanna go for a ride?_  
_Sure, Ken!_  
_Jump in!_

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world_  
_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_  
_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_  
_Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

"There! Now is that all?"

"Forth and last question: Why did your mother named your middle name as Melinda?"

"Because when I was born, I was born naturally with a turf of hair on top of my head. Well, my mother and father decide to name me Griselda as my hair made me look very stern. And since she can't think of a good middle name for me but want a middle name however, so she name me with Melinda which rhymed with Griselda. And aren't my name beautiful?"

"Y-yes, Ms. Griselda!" I laughed and my voice returned to normal.

"Musa?! Why I nev - " but I cut her off by ending the call.

"Wow! That was hilarious!" Layla laughed uncontrollably.

"I can't believe she of all people admire herself." Stella snorted.

The rest of us laughed at how Griselda sang that song. It was screechy and out of tune.

**No POV:**

"Well now, who's next?" Bloom asked the girls after the laughter died down.

The girls looked at each other.

Layla shouted, "Me next!" while at the same time Stella suggested, "Let's ask the boys over."

"Sure!" the girls replied.

"But I'm still next." Layla said.

"Yes, of course."

Tecna took out her phone and called Timmy.

**With the Specialists...**

After the Specialists dropped the girls off at Alfea, they went back to their dorms and all took turns taking a shower. After showering, they all sat in their common room watching a movie in silence.

"I still can't get use to the idea that DJ won't be living with us anymore." Nabu said breaking the silence.

"You mean _Musa_. _I_ still can't believe that DJ's a girl." Brandon said. "And to think that I'm afraid that Stella will dump me." he laughed and the other boys joined him.

Then Timmy's phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered it without looking at the caller's id.

_"Hey Timmy, it's me Tecna."_

"Oh, what's the matter, Tecna?"

_"Nothing. We're just wondering if you guys want to come over. Stella's having a sleepover."_

"Okay, but what 'bout Ms. Faragonda? Will she let us come? I mean, we're not suppose to go to Alfea after curfew."

_"Musa already asked her, she said it's okay as long as we don't do anything, and you guys can help us prepare Musa's welcome back party tomorrow. Oh, and no need to ask Prof. Saladin, Ms. Faragonda already notified him"_

"Great, see you later." he's 'bout to hang up when he hear Tecna shout.

_"Wait!"_

"Yes?"

_"Stella will prepare a portal for you guys. The portal will open in ten minutes. Wear your pj's and and pack your clothes for tomorrow. Don't forget your toothbrush! Bye!"_ and she hung up.

"What's that about?" Sky asked him when he close his phone.

"The girls want us to go over to Alfea. Stella's having a sleepover." Timmy explained.

"Great! I get to see my sunshine again." Brandon cheered.

"But it's after curfew." Helia pointed out. "And what 'bout Ms. Faragonda and Prof. Saladin?"

"Musa already ask Ms. Faragonda and she already notified Prof. Saladin."

"Cool! What're we waiting for?" Sky jumped up and immediately start packing.

"Wear your pj's and bring your toothbrushes and tomorrow's clothes. We're helping them prepare for Musa's welcome back party. Come on, Stella's portal will open in ten minutes, but seeing as we just chat, it will open in eight and a quarter minutes." Timmy rushed them looking at his watch.

"Do I have to go?" Riven grumbled.

"Yes. Yes, you do. Now go pack your things." Nabu told him as if talking to a kid.

Riven crossed his arm and went to pack while complaining. Eight and a quarter minutes later, a bright yellow and orange swirl appeared in front of the boys. They stepped in and started sliding down and bumping about.

"Whoah-ah-ah!"

"Is it me, or is this ride-de-de a bit bumpier-er than normal?"

"I think-k-k it is."

Finally they arrived in the Winx dorm in a heap.

"Ow!"

"Oof!"

"Get off me."

"Ugh...I'm seeing crowns."

The boys looked up to see Musa high-fiving Stella.

"Great job, Stella." she complimented Stella.

"How did the ride go?" Bloom asked the boys trying not to laugh at the state they are in. The boys are tangled up while all the bags are on top of Riven, who is a little bit to the boys' left.

"Did it looks like it went okay?" Riven snapped. "No? Well, help us up."

The girls went to help they boyfriends while Musa just stand there laughing.

"What are you laughing at? Help me up!"

"It's not like you can't get up yourself. Plus, your position is hilarious! Ahaha!" she snorted trying to stop laughing but in vain.

Riven grumbled and picked himself up before falling down, again.

"Ow! What the hell?!"

When he managed to stand up, the bags that are on top of him flew up. He didn't move fast enough and the bags landed on him, again. Since Timmy brought all his gadgets **(the ones that are bring-able)** with him, his bag is extremely large, bulky and heavy. Seeing this, Musa, once again cracked up.

"Ahaha! It's so *laughs* funny! Wow, I never thought to see the great-and-tough Riven say *laughs* ow!" she laughs and so does the others except Riven, who stand up again and quickly flee and hid behind Musa, who was laughing too hard to notice.

"Riven. Scared! I never thought I would see him scared any day." laughed Stella, wiping tears off the corner of her eyes.

"Shut up, blondie." he mumbled, causing the others to laugh even harder.

Stella immediately shut up knowing what Riven would do if she does not. But Musa did not shut up. No, she mocked him.

"OMG! You're telling your own friend to shut up!?" Musa mocked gasp. "Hey Sky! He's telling you to shut up, but you weren't saying anything. And why are you standing behind me, Riven? Scared that the bags will chase after you?"

The others burst out again into laughter while Riven just stood there fuming.

* * *

**TADA! New chapter done! Until next time. Review!  
**


	6. Milius Water Dancers Covious

**Yoo hoo, ****I'm back! And with chapter 6, too. Now, go on... Start reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Milius Water Dancers covious**

**No POV:**

_Avenge me, sister. Avenge me..._

"Ahhhhh!"

"What's wrong, Flora?" Bloom shot out of her bed and went to Flora's side worriedly.

"What happened? Where's the monster?"

Musa and Layla burst through the door with Tecna in their Harmonix form and a half-asleep Stella stumbling into the room.

"Flora was having a nightmare, I think." Bloom bit her lip and turned to Flora. "Flora, are you okay?"

"No. Yes. No, not really." Flora's face was a mix of confusion and fear. "Nikola's not finished yet, at least from my nightmare, she's not."

"But I thought we defeated her, how can she not be dead?" Musa asked as she, Layla and Tecna de-transformed.

"It's illogical."

"Well? What happened? Some of us here needs her beauty sleep." Stella said, plopping down on Flora's bed, and laid her head on the lap of the nature fairy's.

The girls crowded around Flora to hear her tale.

"Actually girls, I-I'm not sure." she started. "One minute, I was walking in a beautiful garden, the next, Nikola appeared and said 'Avenge me, sister. Avenge me.' And I don't what she's talking about, because she sure is not talking to me and her back's facing me."

"Well, I really hope you're not Nikola's sister. Because I like you as a best friend more than an enemy."

"Stella!"

"No, of course I'm not Nikola's sister. But the way she talks, her voice, the sound, it's really haunting. It's like all whispery and soft but at the same time strong and carried a treat. And I'm afraid she's not really...you know, d-dead" Flora continued telling the girls her nightmare and shuddered.

"Don't worry, Flo. We're the Winx and we're there to protect one another, right?" Bloom assured her roommate.

"Right!"

**The next day...**

"Stella!" Layla yelled, while Musa covered her sensitive ears. "Come on! We're gonna be late."

"Sheesh, Layla. Can you tone it down an octave? If my ears are hurt in anyway, I'm blaming you."

"Sorry," Layla shrugged. "but that's the only way to hurry Stella up."

"Since when? Last year when I'm here, you don't need to use this technique to hurry her."

"Since you left." Bloom answered. "She said something about depression. I dunno."

"What about depression?" Stella asked coming out of her room and walking over to the Winx.

"Nothing, sweetie. Come on, let's go eat breakfast. I'm starving."

"Yeah, me too. And it's all thanks to Miss-Pretty-Princess here." Layla poked a thumb in the direction of Stella.

"Hey!"

"Girls, girls. Let's not fight. I'm getting a little tired of your mornings fights." Tecna sighed.

Stella and Layla pouted, but didn't say anything. Musa smirked at the two of them and mouthed, 'Got yourselves into trouble, eh?' and the two princesses glowered at her.

After breakfast, the Winx went to class. Musa and Stella had Mythology, while the others had Potion: What You Need.

In class, Musa took a sit next to Stella and asked, "What's this about your depression I heard after I left?"

"Oh, that." Stella shrugged as if it's no big deal (which it's not). "That's just an excuse to spend another half an hour getting ready."

"Aww.. I'm hurt." Musa put her hands on her chest where her heart is. "You didn't think of me at all. That's not very best frendny of you."

"Is best _friendny_ even a word?" Stella asked indescribably.

"Yes. Yes it is." Musa said as if it was an every day conversation (which it is - to her, that is).

"Right, students! And welcome back Musa!" Prof. DuFour walked into the classroom and beamed at Musa and Musa waved back in return. "Today, you're going in pairs to investigate the homes of the Water Dancers. They're extremely rare, and some are bonded to fairies as Princess Amelia of the Water Forest here. Now, come on, chop chop, pair up and we'll be off and back before lunch."

The fairies all scattered off to find their pairs, and Musa and Stella grinned at each other knowing that they're gonna pair with each other.

"Right, now, say the spell that will transport us to their cove." Prof. DuFour raised her hands. "Repeat after me.

_Santonious et Minious,  
__Tranporte ke Forte,  
__Milius Water Dancers covious._**"**

And she disappeared. Her students repeated the same spell and they, too, disappeared and found themselves in a beautiful cave filled with hundreds and thousands of colourful shining crystals.

"Wow!" was the only syllable that could be heard throughout the cove.

* * *

**There! Whew...it was hard writing this chapter. Please don't blame me if there's any mistakes, my dad's iPad keep on changing my words... I really hate it right now. So, do you like it? Love it? Please REVIEW it!**


End file.
